Terran Federation Mobile Infantry
The Terran Federation Mobile Infantry Corps is an elite planetary fighting force of the Terran Federation Army. This Branch of the Terran Federation Army is the main ground combat force with other active ground units being K-9 Corps used for Recon and the Light Infantry. Description As an elite fighting force of the Terran Federation. M.I training is depicted as extremely strenuous, with a few dying before completion. In actuality, its extremely rare for a recruit to die in training, as their Drill Instructors keep a tight eye on their charges. In the autobiographical novel "Starship Troopers", written by General Juan "Johnny" Rico, describes how out of his entire 2000 man training unit, fewer than 200 made it all the way through basic training on their first attempt. A Mobile Infantryman is typically equipped with a Powersuit as well as an arsenal of weapons and vehicles at his disposal, some built into the suit. These weapons range from conventional firearms to micro-nuclear warheads. The armor is strong enough to resist any conventional weapon less than explosives or anti-tank rated rounds. The servo-motors give the wearer enhanced strength and stamina, capable of supporting a trooper in both high gravity environments and zero G. The armor is also equipped with jump jets and rockets, allowing the trooper to move in zero G, and low gravity environments. One expression used in the book as a compliment to good soldiers is that they are "on the bounce." Rico also goes into detail on other armor types including the universally derided light armor, and the walking tank Exosuits. Usually, an MI platoon drops from individual capsules launched from a troop transport in orbit. The capsule is used only once. The MI platoon will then execute its mission. These missions range from hit-and-run strikes to search and rescue missions. The MI will usually deploy their troopers in a spread formation and only close in together during the final 100 meters. After the mission is complete, the Transport will launch a retrieval beacon for the platoon to follow to the retrieval area. Usually the beacon will play music such as, in the case of the TFNV Rodger Young, "The Ballad of Rodger Young." Once the retrieval boat lands, the platoon boards and returns to the transport. The MI prides itself in its esprit de corps. This philosophy includes never leaving a wounded soldier for dead; instead they pick up their wounded and make sure they make it back alive. To leave a man behind in anything bar the most suicidal of situations is considered a shameful act. All MI personnel are combat trained and certified, this policy originates in their original formation when they were simply marines on Fleet ships, with the saying, "Every Marine a Rifleman". This means that when a unit launches a mission, all soldiers do so. Recruitments In extreme cases of need, conscription is enforced and all citizens are required to report for service once more if able. During the Second Bug War, there was a critical shortage of manpower as millions of soldiers were killed, wounded, or lost in the Road to Victory Campaign, the bare bones support structure utilized before was discarded, and legions of support personnel were either hired, conscripted, or volunteered to fill the ranks, and free up soldiers to focus on fighting. To help solve these manpower issues, all MI soldiers are also extensively cross-trained, based on the philosophy that ''"A human being should be able to change a diaper, plan an invasion, butcher a hog, conn a ship, design a building, write a sonnet, balance accounts, build a wall, set a bone, comfort the dying, take orders, give orders, cooperate, act alone, solve equations, analyze a new problem, pitch manure, program a computer, cook a tasty meal, fight efficiently, die gallantly. Specialization is for insects." '' Because of this, all MI troopers are trained in all equipment, vehicles, and weapons on offer to the MI, from the basic utility knife to the awe inspiring Marauder Exosuits. By the end of a deployment in the MI, its expected the average trooper to bullseye a target at 300 meters with every gun, fillet a fish and gut a man, quote Aristotle and Juan Rico, drive, maintain, and arm every vehicle in the arsenal of the Federation, and know the distinction between the good of the nation and the good of the people. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Military Category:Organizations Category:Background